Chuck vs the Walking Dead
by East Coast Captain
Summary: Its been ten years since the end of the war, the war fought to save humanity from extinction. This is a recount on the people who witnessed the events.
1. Chuck Bartowski

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Chuck or World War Z.

**Author´s Note:** This is based on the World War Z novel. Since this is the month of Halloween I decided to do something for it.

* * *

**Queensworth****, New York, USA**

**[Winter comes on time this year like all the years since the end of the war snow blankets the town. I look at the booklet of this ''new community'', for the ''New America.'' It is a concept based on the Israeli Masada model and its surprisingly cheap town to get into and with a glance at it it's absolutely clear that this town was built with one goal in mind. The houses all rest on stilts so high that they afford each a perfect view over the thirty-foot-high, reinforced concrete wall. Each house is accessed by a retractable staircase and can connect to its neighbor by a similarly retractable walkway. The solar cell roofs, the shielded wells, the gardens, the lookout towers, and thick, sliding, steel-reinforced gate have all served to make Queensworth an instant success with its populace, so much that its developer has already received a hundred orders across the North American Continent. Queensworth's developer, chief architect and former Mayor is Chuck Bartowski]**

Fighting the walking dead was nowhere in my mind during those years, I was more worried about my darling wife Sarah who I almost lost forever, our new house North of Los Angeles, the revamp of our business. My sister, her husband and my niece had moved to Chicago for a new start and a new job I felt we needed a new start as well so we bought this great house ten miles north of the city, a nice house with a red door she liked it right away it was hard at first but eventually we settled it and she got better. Sarah had gotten a form of amnesia forgetting me and our life but I worked at it and she eventually remembered.

**Did you watch the news?**

Sure I did whenever we got home from work and whenever we went to work. The local TV stations some international news stations that we got in the cable plan.

**What about other sources? Radio?**

On the car ride to work each morning, it was soothing listening to the talk shows and news topics.

**At work, there must have been some discussion…**

Several of my employees actually talked about it. Around May, my right hand man named Marco he was a great employee I didn't know what happened to him but I came to work one day and found himself cleaning out his desk. I asked him what was going on, why was he cleaning out his desk. He explained to me that his family had bought a house in the Yukon of all places. He had heard the rumors and the reports about the dead coming to life so he got into his car and we never heard from him again. I hope he´s alright.

**Did your wife show any concern?**

Sarah is good at hiding her emotions but she didn't hide them from me. I could tell she was nervous now that we were expecting our first baby, our son Steve **[laugh]** good kid he´s studying medicine in the nearby med school wants to help people like we do.

**How did you know?**

It was late one night Sarah had woken up; she heard a sound coming from downstairs she had her Smith and Wesson with a silencer right under the bed. We went downstairs and there he was almost six feet of rotting flesh, the smell alone was overpowering. It was a kid barely eighteen years old, his eyes were…blank like there was nothing in them. He had come through a faulty window.

We told him to stop but he just came staggering towards us moaning and groaning. Sarah put a shot right through his heart something that would instantly kill anything living but he still came at us so Sarah shot him in the head and he went down permanently. That's how we knew how to kill _them, _trauma to the brain or destroying it.

**What did you do next?**

We called many of our friends and families. We called my sister and her husband in Chicago turns out he had a similar experience in the hospital with a patient he had operated a few hours before. My wife is very resourceful so she got enough supplies together for us and of course guns and lots and lots of ammo. Eventually a month later the crisis was more visible. We eventually found ourselves in an underground military base a few months later where the government had taken refuge against the walking plague.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Awesome

**Guelph****, the Federation of Canadian States**

**[I arrive at the Royal Queen Victoria Medical Center in the town of Guelph, Ontario, it's a picture perfect hospital built in the last three years, inside its squeaky clean. I am here to meet naturalized Canadian citizen Doctor Devon Woodcomb or as he is liked to be called, Admiral Awesome. He is a middle aged man with graying hair but he´s generous to talk to me.]**

My parents were doctors, my grandparents were doctors, and it's the family business it has been since Angus Woodcomb stepped off the boat from Scotland in 1888. I was doctor, one of the best cardiothoracic surgeons in the country, I was making half a million dollars a year. My wife, my daughter and I lived in this beautiful house in Winnetka. Our move to Chicago was supposed to be a new start. My success came from performing good medical procedures.

The heart that was transplanted into Francois Gulier had come from a man who had visited China, you see we didn't know that the heart had been infected with the undead virus; we tested for the usual like HIV, Hepatitis, etc. You have to know what you are looking for. The hospital I worked at was the best in the Chicago area and we intended to maintain our high reputation.

**Who was the donor?**

James Chung, a first generation Chinese-American and an organ donor, he had visited China for the first time, apparently he got a medical procedure, had skin grafted onto his leg. The skin must have come from an infected person and he didn't show any of the symptoms a week and a half after returning home when he suffered that car accident that claimed his life, he suffered several brain damage so there's that but the rest of his organs were intact. The reason he didn't show any symptoms was because the piece of skin was only so small and the virus likely was in small amounts it could have been a few days before he turned.

**So you performed the operation?**

This time around I assisted; Doctor Peter DiVinci performed the actual procedure. He was a prominent cardiothoracic surgeon at that same hospital. He was my idol growing up even came to lecture at one of my classes when I was in medical school, the man I wanted to be like. It was an honor to be working alongside him.

Francois never came out of the anesthesia. As he lay in recovery room, barely minutes after closing, his symptoms began to appear. His temperature, pulse rate, oxygen saturation…I was worried, Doctor DiVinci dismissed my concerns. He told me that it was either a common reaction to the immunosuppressant medications, or the simple expected complications of an overweight, unhealthy, sixty-five-year-old man who'd just gone through one of the most traumatic experiences of his life.

He told me to go home, get some sleep and take a bath.

**[He sighs tiredly; I could tell he´s had a long day at the hospital.]**

I went home gave my daughter her bottle, put her to bed and then I made love to my wife. An hour later I got a call from my receptionist Stacy, she sounded scared; she told me that Francois had slipped into a coma about an hour ago just after I left. I was in the car before she could finish that sentence. It was a twenty minute ride back to the hospital I ran all the way to the room to find to Stacy holding a gun in her hands, she was a five foot college student apparently her father was a member of the NRA in those days Chicago had a high crime rate and since she lived, worked and went to school in the city she wanted to protect herself, there were spots of blood on her clothes, I asked her about DiVinci. Where was Doctor DiVinci? Why were some patients out of their rooms? What the fuck was that banging sound? She told me that Francois had flat-lined, all of a sudden. She explained that they tried to revive him when Francois opened his eyes and had bitten DiVinci on the hand.

She tried to help but was almost bitten so she left and locked the room. It was so ridiculous being a doctor I believe what I saw with my own two eyes. I knocked on the calling out DiVinci and Francois door and there was no answer. I noticed blood seeping from under the door and then I asked Stacy for her gun, it was Beretta Nano designed for conceal and carry. I opened the door and found DiVinci in the corner with Francois' back to me. I bumped into a table that's how I got his looked back at me pieces of bloody flesh falling from his mouth, his eyes were blank nothing them. Not awesome. He stood up and slowly lumbered towards. I aim the gun and fired into his chest nothing happened he still stalked towards me. I fired again this time at his head it did the trick, he fell down and never got up. I had a warm stream of piss running down my leg so not happened next?The police came and so did the CDC, they took Francois´ and DiVinci bodies away I just hoped they cremated you think he…I don't know. His brain was intact when he died. I hope they did cremate him or buried him…

**And Mister Gulier?**

No explanation, not to his widow and not to the French embassy. Marie Gulier had no idea how lucky she was she lucky?What if he hadn't reanimated at the hospital? What if he had made it all the way back home?

**Is that possible?**

Of course it is! Turning can vary depending on how much of the virus you are infected with. One bite and you could turn in just a day, multiple bites you could turn within minutes. The infection was in the heart so it had direct access to the circulatory system, it must have reached his brain seconds after the transplant. Another organ like a kidney or the liver it would take longer especially if the virus is in low amounts.

**But the donor...**

Doesn't have to be a zombie they maybe newly infected. James Chung the car accident prevented him from returning as a zombie but he was infected. The virus could be in a miniscule you know that not all the initials outbreaks happened in China? China used to be the largest exporter of human organs on the world market. Why do you think people who showed symptoms and became zombies but were never bitten? Many infected kidneys, livers, even blood transfusions…god in heaven. Why do you think reanimations happened in hospitals?Those years were hell; I sometimes wonder how the hell we even survived the entire onslaught. How Clara is healthy and safe? Did you know it was estimated that two billion people died during the war?

So not awesome.


End file.
